In recent years, the necessity of an IC chip mounted card or an IC chip mounted tag which can transmit data out of touch has been grown in a field which needs automatic recognition such as securities and commodity management. The IC chip mounted card reads and writes data to/from an external device via a loop antenna in the card. The IC chip mounted card has larger memory capacity and higher security than those of a magnetic card that records data by a magnetic encoding method. Hence, it has been proposed that a form of the IC mounted card capable of being applied to various fields. (For example, refer to Patent document 1.)
Generally, an IC chip is formed by a silicon wafer. In recent years, technological development of an IC chip using a thin film integrated circuit provided over a glass substrate (an IC tag, an ID tag, a RF tag (Radio Frequency), a wireless tag (also referred to as an electric tag)) has been promoted for reduction in cost. According to such the technology, the thin film integrated circuit provided over the glass substrate is required to separate from the glass substrate which is a support substrate after being completely manufactured. Therefore, various techniques have been contrived as a method for separating the thin film integrated circuit provided over the support substrate.
For example, as a method for peeling the thin film integrated circuit provided over the support substrate, there is the technique by which a peeling layer made from amorphous silicon (or polysilicon) is formed and hydrogen included in the amorphous silicon is released by laser irradiation to produce empty spaces to separate the support substrate from the peeling layer (Patent document 2). Alternatively, there is the technique by which a peeling layer containing silicon is formed between a thin film integrated circuit and a support substrate, and the peeling layer is removed with gas containing halogen fluoride to separate the thin film integrated circuit from the support substrate (Patent document 3).
Patent document 1: Unexamined patent publication No. 2001-260580
Patent document 2: Unexamined patent publication No. 10-125929
Patent document 3: Unexamined patent publication No. 8-254686
However, in the case that a plurality of thin film integrated circuits are formed over a substrate, the plurality of the thin film integrated circuits are separated from the substrate individually by removing the peeling layer. When the separated thin film integrated circuits are respectively sealed by laminate treatment or the like, manufacturing efficiency is deteriorated. Since the separated thin film integrated circuits are thin and lightweight, it is extremely difficult to seal them without damaging or breaking.
From the point of view of production efficiency, peeling and sealing processes for thin film integrated circuits provided over a substrate are carried out in succession by using a sequence of equipment. Generally, the sealing process by a laminate processing is carried out with a film having strong adhesion force such as a hot melt film in consideration of strength and reliability after sealing. Hence, when peeling process for the thin film integrated circuits is also carried out with a film having strong adhesion force, peeling of the thin film integrated circuits may be failed because the film may adhere to the substrate. As a result, there arises a problem that manufacturing yields are deteriorated. In the case that the peeling and sealing processes for thin film integrated circuits are carried out with a film having weak adhesion, the thin film integrated circuits can be effectively peeled from the substrate; however, there arises a problem in reliability of sealed thin film integrated circuits.